Prelude to Eternity
by senpaicutie64
Summary: A mysterious letter takes the Cullen family, exempt of Jasper and Bella, to Voltera to attend a shady meeting. What is the meaning of it, and how will Edward fare when he meets up with an old aqquantience? Will Jasper and Bella cope alone? Please R&R!
1. Time for An End

**Closed off from love I didn't need the pain **

**Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain **

**Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen **

**But something happened for the very first time with you **

**My heart melted to the ground found something true **

**And everyone's looking round thinking I'm going crazy **

**But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you **

**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth **

**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing **

**You cut me open and I **

**Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love **

**I keep bleeding I keep keep bleeding love **

**Keep bleeding keep keep bleeding love **

**You cut me open **

**Bleeding Love, By Leona Lewis**

Going back to the beginning, it was inevitable that I would fall in love with him, against all odds, against both of our wills, and yet it happened. Slowly, steadily, our love blossomed and a bond formed that was stronger than anything. It grew, and soon nothing could come between us. The time he left me only strengthened our relationship in the end. It seemed like that was all, there was nothing left to do.

Marriage was like just another necessary, little pestering detail that I had to go through anyways, so I might was well do it with a smile on my face. It was really very trivial in the beginning, and I was not eager. I'm young, and it was a big step to take at my age.

But that little small thing, those vows we exchanged were more than I had ever dreamed they would be. Somehow, some way, it made our relationship more complete. It had always seemed to me that we would be together no matter what, and that was true. But now, it was more of a closure, and being truthful, a huge weight off my chest that I had only realized was there after it disappeared.

So now, as I lay in Edward's arms, I could not stop the tears. We were together in a way that couldn't have been achieved by any words, but strong vows and a ring on my finger to remind me that he was mine, and mine only.

The tears were not of sadness; and yet, they were not of complete joy. They were as mysterious as the creature holding me close.

Shaking off of my revere, I reached up silently and stroked his cheek, soft and as smooth as rose's petals, smelling just as lovely.

His face bent down to kiss the top of my head, lovingly brushing his smooth lips across my hair, uncharacteristically styled and half undone, curls cascading over my shoulders and down my back.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"What are you thinking about?" I murmured, tilting my head up, meeting his soft, golden eyes. He freed one arm to stroke my cheek, the friction of his hand making it warm.

"You.Me.Us," he answered, his tone steady. "Our future."

"Together," I reminded him unnecessarily. He smiled crookedly, making my heart flutter as usual.

"I wouldn't take it any other way," he assured me. I snuggled closer to his cool chest. Even through his clothing, I could feel the chill of his marble skin. We were barely out of our formal attire, Edward in his slacks and dress shirt, tie loosened casually, and me in my flowing dress, heels kicked off on the floor and jewelry placed carefully to the side. I lifted my hand, watching my glittering ring catch the light of his bedside lamp.

My mind wandered to the wedding, the anxious preparations, my nerves, the successful walk down the isle without killing myself, and our kiss to seal the vows. I had barely expected more than a peck on the lips, what with both of our families there, but he had surprised me by taking my face in his hands and kissing me as passionately as if we'd been all alone. Really, it might have been even more than we'd done alone-

"You blush is lovely, Bella. I'd like to think it's me you're thinking about," he said good-naturedly, grinning and resuming stroking my face. I blushed more under his touch.

"Well…I was thinking about that kiss you gave me at our wedding," I admitted, smiling sheepishly.

He chuckled, a twinkle in his eyes. "And?"

I smiled again. "I want another one."

He grinned crookedly, bending down. He face was inches from my face, sweet smells rolling off him. I met his gaze evenly, a smirk on both of our faces.

"You're so very greedy, Bella," he mock-disapproved. "It's a good thing for you that I am exceedingly greedy as well, and would like another one just as much as you."

As his lips met mine, I rolled over, facing him and wrapping my arms around his neck. He secured his hands in my hair, and kissed me slowly at first, drawing it out and molding his lips to mine. But soon, his cool lips parted mine, and I grinned beneath his mouth, tasting his with mine.

As I shifted closer to him, I felt his mood abruptly change from playful to more urgent. I didn't mind, allowing him to roll over on top of me, allowing me none of his weight but still feeling his hard, marble body. I pulled him closer, braiding my fingers in his bronze hair and breathing in his exotic taste.

I kissed him some more, but secretly knowing that he'd pull away sometime soon anyways, so I might as well not get carried away. I slowed down my lips, kissing him gently now. To my surprise, his lips disagreed with mine, pushing them open once again to explore my mouth. Pleasantly surprised, I followed along.

"Edward," I spoke up after a minute, breaking away gently. "You're being quite the rebel tonight, aren't you? You're usually the one to stop this." I grinned, mock-chastising him. He smiled crookedly.

"Bella, Bella," he said, suddenly becoming a little serious. "It is our wedding night…"

"Oh," I remembered, blushing faintly.

And my stomach dropped out as I felt a strong leg part my thighs from beneath me.

* * *

Dear Cullen Family, 

The head of the Voltera organization, Aro, has formally requested that your family attend a very important meeting taking place on the Fourth of August in the main headquarters, Italy. Assuming your attendance, we request that the last son of your family, Mr. Jasper Cullen, not attend. His special talents might pose a threat to the essence of the meeting, and we wish to get the message out without interruption.

Regrettably, this meeting will be neither short nor without purpose, so your family may want to plan a more extensive stay.

Lastly, we have been informed that Ms. Bella Swann has not yet undergone the transformation. It is understandable, for now, but she is to stay at her present occupation until further notice. Mr. Jasper Cullen, if desired, may keep an eye on Ms. Bella Swann, as we are aware of her delicate human state.

We hope to see you soon, and remember, disregard this notice and you will face the consequences.

Che cosa c'è di fatto è fatto, ma quello che non è mai venuto a talune.

Cordially,

Jeanne Felliagus, Head of Voltera Notice and Foreign Affairs.

* * *

"Carlisle," Alice breathed, her soprano voice quavering. "What…?"

Carlisle shook his head gravely, folding the letter into squared and sliding it into his pocket. He looked up, his eyes ancient. They followed his family's anxious looks with his solemn ones.

"I don't honestly know," he sighed, putting his hands in his pocket, squaring his shoulders. "But whatever it is, it can't be helped. This is extremely unfortunate, and not to mention sinister."

Esme looked up helplessly to her husband. "But what about Edward and Bella? We'll have to leave less than a week from now, and they just got married!" Her beautiful eyes widened. "Who knows how long we'll have to be away!"

Carlisle places his hands around her slender shoulders, and his eyes answered her questions-there was simply nothing to do.

Jasper cleared his throat quietly, not wanting attention but having to speak up. "I'll be staying back, so should I tell them?" He shifted, clearly unhappy.

Carlisle shook his head, and started towards the dark woods in his extensive backyard.

"Not yet. Let them have their special night," His voice quieted. "Who knows how many they may have after this."

* * *

Haha, short but sweet! Please comment! 


	2. Early Morning Letter

**I am sooo sorry! I haven't updated in like FOREVER!! :( :( I had the WORST block!! PLease forgive!! Hey, are you all totally psyched for Twilight the movie?! I am!! EEEEeek!! Please please PLEASE R&R!!**

**You probably don't care, but Songs I listened to while writing-**

**_Sweet and Low by Augustana, It's not my Time by 3 Doors Down, Your Call by Secondhand Serenade, and Fully Alive by Flyleaf_. I reccomend them all!! Please enjoy**

**I do not own anything, Stephenie Meyer owns!!**

* * *

As the night hours approached, I was sleepily slipping in and out of dream state, revived by Edward pulling me closer, or to nothing at all. I was aware that I was in his arms, half clothed, and was reminded continuously of what we had achieved just a few hours before.

As the night dragged on, I was awoken once again by a light tapping at the other side of the room, a hand knocking quietly on Edward's door. Everything was still for a fraction of a second, then I felt my head being laid tenderly down, and satin covers pulled over my exposed body. I heard the door creak open, and I recognized Carlisle's voice, however inaudible it was. I couldn't be sure, because it was the in the early hours, and I was only half conscious, but I thought I heard Carlisle say-

"You might want to read this, and start packing soon, because we are leaving first thing tomorrow."

But I must have been mistaken. After all, why would they be leaving now?

I sighed quietly, and sleepily waited for him to return to bed with me. I could hear nothing for a minute but the rustling of paper being unfolded. There was nothing to be heard, and I began to wonder. What was this thing that he was reading? The minutes dragged on, I sensed that he wasn't breathing, and I was preparing to open my eyes and ask what was wrong, when Edward cut me off by swearing loudly.

Startled, my eyes flew open. "Edward? What-?"

"The Voltera," he spat, "are up to something again!"

I rubbed my heavy eyes, trying to rid then of their tiredness so I could concentrate. I tried to find his form in the darkness. "Is it that thing that Carlisle gave to you? What does it say?" I murmured, blindly holding out my hand for it. I felt paper in my hand, and a flip of a switch sent light into my eyes. I cringed.

"Sorry," he apologized, his voice tense. I stared up at him, and traced over his clenched jaw, his lips pulled into a taught line, and his dark eyes, black with resentment. I swallowed a worried lump in my throat, and smoothed out the letter, reading the graceful and eerily eternal writing, the writing that would have resulted of a vampire alive for too long, many, many years too long.

After a moment, I rested the letter next to me on the golden comforter.

"Why did they call you out for a meeting?" I asked, confused. "And what's this about not needing Jasper's special talents?"

"I have no idea!" Edward said, a little more forcefully than needed. "I told you, they're up to no good, and anyways, it's all bullsh-!"

"You don't need to get irritable with me," I grumbled, exasperated. "I was just asking!"

He stared at me for a moment, his face unreadable. After a few tense seconds, he exhaled slowly, composing himself a little.

"I apologize," he murmured, his voice a little sheepish. "I got carried away."

I grudgingly forgave him. "Yeah, I know." My chest felt heavy, and I remembered what Carlisle had said earlier. _Because we're leaving first thing tomorrow…_

My eyes widened. "You're leaving tomorrow!" My heart tugged; the letter advised to plan for an _extensive stay. _I felt the bed dip beside me, and Edward hugged me to his marble side, rubbing soothing circles in my back.

"We're going to be away for a long time, I know," he whispered in his irresistibly silky voice, "but I can promise you that I will be thinking of you every moment, I swear." His voice broke near the end, and I was too choked up to do anything but pull him closer to me.

"I'll miss you," I finally whimpered, burying my head into his bare, cold collarbone. He crushed me to his chest, nestling his head in my hair, and his cool breath sent little shivers down my spine, making me react despite my distress.

"I love you," he replied, kissing my hair. "We just have to make this long distance thing work."

I snuggled up in his arms, making myself comfortable. "I trust you."

* * *

"Well, that's about it," Carlisle decided, lifting the last bag into the back of the Mercedes with ease. "Do you have everything, Alice?"

Tiny Alice threw her heavy suitcase into her seat with one hang, almost with a smug air as she noticed me watching her with envy. "Yeah, it's all good." She slammed the glossy yellow door on her prized Porche, and turned around to face Jasper, staring into his eyes. I blushed, and turned away.

Edward squeezed my hand as Carlisle approached me, smiling breathtakingly, but yet it did not touch his troubled eyes. He reached out and patted my head gently.

"Jasper will take good care of you, Bella. Don't worry about us, we'll be home before you realize it." He smiled again, more kindly this time, and stepped back to let Esme hug me. I tried to keep in one piece as I realized that they had no idea when they would be back. They were running out to Italy for a meeting Edward called 'sinister' and that was clearly troubling Carlisle.

"Goodbye, Bella," Esme whispered, kissing my cheek as she pulled away, her silky hair brushing my face. "We'll miss you dearly."

I felt strong, thin arms throw themselves around my neck, and I smiled in spite of myself. I patted her spiky, ink black hair affectionately.

"Don't go prematurely gray," Alice teased me. "We'll be fine."

"I believe you," I lied, smiling weakly. Big Emmet came over, and swept me into a Jacob-esque hug. "Don't fall or anything, Bella," he laughed loudly, setting me back down. "Poor Jasper might not be able to handle the blood."

"Emmett!!" everyone yelled at him, including me. Stupid Emmett, bringing up memories of my last party.

"That's sick, Emmett," came Rosalie's voice, chilled with disapproval. I'd almost forgotton she was here.

Emmett grinned. "Aw, Rose, I was just joking." She shot him a glare before turning to me. I inwardly gulped- she and I had gotten somewhat of an understanding of each other, though I had no idea how she would react now. She appraised me for a second, then smiled tentatively.

"Be safe," she murmured simply, and walked gracefully towards the car. The rest of the Cullen's followed suit, except for Jasper, who was now nowhere to be found, and Edward, who turned to face me.

I had tried so hard to keep myself under control, but this was really taking it's toll on me. Silently, a tear spilled from my eye, and I hugged Edward to avoid him seeing me cry. I would be strong, or at least try to be.

He stroked my hair, and unknowingly let me get his shirt all wet.

"Please take care of my heart, while I'm gone," he murmured, kissing the top of my head, I cleverly whipped my eyes on his shirt, and turned up to kiss him. He kissed me compellingly, twining his long fingers in my hair, securing my face to his. I could feel a few eyes on the back of my head, but I didn't have enough energy to care. I passionately molded my lips to his, and when he finally pulled back, my face was flushed and my heart pounding.

He smiled halfheartedly, and then he was in the car, speeding down the street with his family. I stood there for a moment, watching the empty road, waiting for my heart to return to normal.

As I turned back towards the house, I noticed that I had involuntarily wrapped my arm around my middle, something I hadn't done in a long time and I'd hoped I'd never do again. It signified that I felt alone, and once again Edward was out of my life.

**Ugh, I got over the hard part!! Thank god!! Please tell me what you think, even if you think it sucks, please tell me!! Please review!**


	3. The Plan and False Truths

**Ahh, finally! A new chapter, full with a bunch of info, so please DO NOT SKIM OVER YOU WILL NOT GET THE REST OF THE STORY OF YOU DON'T READ THIS!! Having said that nice and calmly (lol) please enjoy, and review!! **

_**What if I wanted to break**_

_**Laugh it all off in your face**_

_**What would you do**_

_**-The Kill, 30 Seconds to Mars**_

"Jane dear," I heard Aro's whispery voice speak up. I sighed, and folded over the page of my novel, marking my place. It was so boring anyways. Stupid, and boring, that was what everything was like lately. _At least_, I thought with an inward grin, _it won't be for too long._

I looked up, putting my book down on my lap. "Yes?"

Aro's usually happy face was peculiarly odd, almost speculative. I tried to keep my face straight._ Does he know….?_

"I'm really quite curious about this little summoning of your's." I stared at him blankly. "Ours." He corrected himself, smiling ever so slightly. I smiled too, even though it felt fake to me.

"What is there to be curious about?" I asked innocently, widening my smile. "I really just want to have a little chat with the Cullen family. You really could call it a meeting, since all of the Cullen's are attending. And don't forget, we also invited the little Delani family, Tanya's family if you will." I laughed humorlessly. Now was not the time for Aro to become speculative.

His face hadn't lost it's indecisive look, and it was plain that he was still suspicious. Ever pleasant, he shook his head and laughed.

"Why don't you just tell me the truth, Jane," he scolded me, meeting my eyes, and his laughed did not touch them. I had to be careful- although Aro seems quite gentle and carefree, his authority was undeniable. I could tell he was getting impatient, and I had to consider telling him the truth, or at least a bit of it. My story was so uncreative, I had to at least make up something more believable.

Of course I had an ulterior motive. I would never just happen to call a little meeting, no way. I really did despise the 'vegetarians' of our kind. It takes away from the nobility, the pureness of our kind. No, this 'meeting' wasn't just for the sake of it. And you'd better believe it, because what I really wanted was for that little bitch Bella to die.

Yes, it was something that I've wanted for a long time, from the first time I set eyes on her. She's an outsider, and as much as I'd like to agree with Aro, Bella can't be a part of the Cullen family.

If she's a part of the Cullen family, it will be absolutely certain that she will become a vegetarian. And I despise vegetarians, and my goal has been for a long, long time to eliminate every vegetarian vampire.

So, in the big picture, if Bella does not join the Cullen family, there will be one less vegetarian to deal with.

And that's where our friend Jasper Cullen comes into place.

Jasper, as everyone knows, has a very hard time adjusting to the temptations of blood. Especially Bella's blood, the finest smelling blood I have experienced in awhile. So he will not attend my meeting, really Aro's meeting, in which he discusses what I tell him to to. I don't plan on seeing them much.

Time will pass as we delay and procrastinate as much as possible. Bella will become older by the minute, and without Edward around to change her, Jasper will have to do the job.

And that goes back to the fact that Bella's blood smells delicious, so I can only imagine how wonderful it must taste to Jasper, who will no doubt kill her in the process.

As I said, one less vegetarian in the picture.

Edward will be crushed, and it will be just like last time, when he thought Bella had died and tried to kill himself. He will provoke us, and we will fulfill his wishes.

Now there are two vegetarians that are down. And after that, who knows how many more will follow?

It will be very interesting to see how many fall.

"Jane?"

I looked up, brought back to the monstrous table that occupied Aro and myself.

"Forgive me, Aro," I apologized, composing myself. Then I told him my story that was one-third truth, and two-thirds a lie, which was what my life felt like right about now.

_**At Forks -**_

"Why are you doing that?" Jasper asked, me, his eyes on my arm that was clinging to my waist again, trying to seal the hole that was resurfacing. I flinched, caught again, and grudgingly removed my forearm, settling it on the cherry-wood table.

We were sitting in the large dining room, which was funny in itself, knowing the Cullen's vampire condition. The ceiling was enormous, decorated with intricate murals of nature, from birds to creeks, it was all up there. The table was a gorgeous, rich color, as was the hardwood floor. AS we sat there, I was always easily distracted, and when I wasn't thinking, my arm would involuntarily wind around my midsection.

I cleared my throat, wondering how to explain without sounding like a pathetic, abandoned, whiney little child. I wasn't sure which emotion Jasper could feel radiating from me; pain? Indecision? Loneliness? Whatever it was, it was just making me all the more embarrassed to tell him how I felt when Edward left me.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." His voice was gentle, and I felt bad for being silent-that probably looked really sulky, something that a two year old would do when they didn't want to tell they're mothers that they got in trouble or something.

"No, um, it's not that it's something hard to say," I said, struggling for words. What I said was half true- it wouldn't be hard to say it, but when I said it, it would bring back memories, things I didn't want to think about. But he could feel my emotions, so I might as well tell him a bit.

"I do that…when he leaves me," I rushed my words, blushing faintly. "I don't do it often, but the last time you guys left, it was really hard to think about everyone, especially…Edward." I had a little bit of trouble getting out the last word, but I went on, feeling suspiciously talkative. I knew Jasper probably had an influence over that, but I pretended no to notice.

"It feels like a have a big hole in my chest, and so I do that involuntarily to try to, you know, keep it together, hypothetically." I paused, weighing Jasper's expression, to see if he was totally disgusted by my childish behavior yet. His face was carefully curious, but I could fell something else behind his facade.

"Please continue," he prompted me. My chest felt lighter, and it was becoming easier to breathe.

"So it's just a little disconcerting," I went on, "when this hasn't happened in a year or so, and now it comes up again. I mean," I lowered my voice a bit, "this seems a little silly to say it out loud, but it almost feels like some sort of omen." I saw his features tighten ever so slightly, and I rushed through the last bit.

"It really, really makes me sick to think about the similarities in the situations. He left me then, he leaves me now. I get a weird feeling then, I get the feeling now. Both times he leaves for a reason that is either not clear or entirely truthful."

I took a deep breath, and folded my hands on the table. Confiding in him had been a big weight off my shoulders, but the fear still lurked behind the comforting emotions that Jasper gave out. He sighed, and tried to make his features composed and assured.

"It is not like last time, Bella," he said, in a bit too confident voice. It sounded too forced to my ears.

I shrugged. "Maybe it's not entirely like last time," I allowed, "But what about you, Jasper?"

He raised a neat eyebrow. "What about me?"

I leaned forward a bit, lowering my voice again unnecessarily. He leaned forward as well, propping his chin up on his elbow. I tried to block out his surreal beauty that was so very close to my face.

"C'mon Jasper, why won't you be honest with me? Haven't you at least wondered a tiny bit why they wouldn't let you into the meeting?" I widened my eyes, trying hard to force a legit answer out of him, not one that was covered up with lies. He sighed, and tried to reason with me again.

"They said on the letter that my 'talent's' wont be needed, so maybe they think that I'll mess with their minds." He didn't even sound like he believed it himself. It would only be a matter of time before I could get the answer out of him.

"You don't believe that, do you?" I said gently, holding his gaze. He kept his eyes focused on mine, holding completely still for a number of seconds. Then, slowly, he leaned back in his chair, exhaling. He was still gazing intently at me, and I wished that his eyes weren't so painfully familiar.

"You're quite observant," he murmured, and I had a feeling he really wasn't talking to me. "Edward told me that, and of course it must come in handy, seeing as you're still human… but Edward wouldn't want me to tell you anything unnecessary…" he trailed off.

"It's not unnecessary," I whispered. "Jasper, as a member of my new family, would you please, please tell me?" He glanced up at me again, and I saw resolve form in his dark eyes.

"You're right." He sighed, and leaned forward. "All right, Bella. I will tell you, as a new member of my family, all that I know and can guess about this so-called meeting."

**SO there! That was a bit of info there, and Jane's plan has been revealed!! There is so much more to come that I am almost BURSTING! Please stay tuned, and please review.**


	4. The night is the Sun of My Life

**Sorry for the delay (as usual. I'm very irregular when it comes to writing :D) Here's the next chapter of Prelude to Eternity. Please R&R!**

**And by the way, the song below is really good ******** reminds me of Twilight, hence WHY I PUT IT HERE. Heh heh. Okay, read!! Lol**

* * *

_**Catch me, as I fall**_

_**Say you're here and it's all over now.**_

_**Speaking to the atmosphere,**_

_**No one's here,**_

_**And I fall into myself.**_

_**-Whisper, Evanescence**_

I sat on the massive leather couch that occupied Edward's room, temporarily hosting myself. I always kept my new, small silver phone close to me. It was a small, trivial present from Edward, and besides, it was so much easier to communicate this way.

Sighing, I picked it up, and just as I did, it buzzed in my hand. I jumped, and quickly flipped it open, my heart speeding up.

"Hello?" I answered eagerly.

"Bella."

I melted at the sound of his voice. Getting up from the couch, I stepped out of the room and practically fell down the stairs in my eagerness to get outside, to be alone. As I ran past Jasper, I could have sworn he'd chuckled, but when I looked back, he was intently staring at his book. I stepped out front door, onto the porch, curled up on a wicker chair, and sighed, now comfortable.

"How are you?" I asked, him, just wanting to hear him talk, to hear the sound of his voice. I enjoyed the warm summer air, the pretty flowers swaying in the evening wind.

"I'm dragging, to say at the least." I could hear the sheepishness in his voice. "Don't I sound pathetic?"

I smiled ruefully. "I'm not doing much better. I think I'll drive Jasper crazy by the end of the week."

I heard him laugh musically. "My family, as well. " He sighed, and he got quiet.

I broke the silence. "Where are you right now?"

"We're on the runway of the last flight to Italy. I'm taking advantage of the delay to hear your voice." He chuckled. "What has it been, ten hours?"

I smiled. "Seems like a lot more."

He sighed, sounding very tired, if he could be. "I miss you so much, Bella. You have no idea how painful this is to be away from you for this length of time."

My heart ached for him. "It will be hard," I agreed. "But I'll wait for you here, Edward. As long as it takes."

I could hear the sad smile in his voice. "I've never doubted it, Bella. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Come home as soon as you can." I pulled my knees up to my chest, forcing the hole in my chest to close.

"As soon as I can," he repeated. "Goodbye, love."

"Bye," I responded, and then heard the line go dead.

I sighed, and dropped the phone, letting it clatter to the ground, not really caring that it wasn't the best to do with an expensive electronic. Reaching back, I pulled the elastic out of my ponytail, and shook out my long hair, watching it catch the last rays of the day.

Sitting out in the Cullen's scenic yard, it was painfully familiar, the way that evening birds chirped, and the hazy sunset started to descend over the horizon, a streak of warm, beautiful colors. The way that the sun streamed over each and every blade of grass, casting shadows over the lawn, occasionally splashed with wildflowers, their vibrant colors dimmed by the fading light.

It was like my Annie of Green Gables vision, except now, Edward was not here to share it with me. This natural, calm memory was now empty, and even though he loves me, and will come to me when all of this is over, I couldn't help but feel alone. Charlie was at the house, probably watching a game, Jacob was with Billy in La Push, and Jasper was inside, reading his book, but I still felt so alone, it made me want to cry.

It showed how very, very important he was to me. That's why I'm with him and not Jacob, because I love them both, but he is really the only necessity in my life. I may be surrounded by people, but if I'm not with him I'm-

I felt a strong, cold hand on my shoulder, making me jolt suddenly, shaken out of my thoughts.

"It's not true," Jasper said quietly. I looked up at him, and I saw that he had silently come up behind me. Of course, I should have remembered. He can feel my emotions.

Embarrassed, I turned my head, not knowing what to say. He glided over to the chair next to me, and sat down fluidly.

"I must seem like such a baby to you," I mumbled, still not facing him completely. He chuckled humorlessly.

"Not really." He shifted. "If you were really a 'baby' then you would be complaining. I don't hear you complaining." He smiled, and I felt slightly mollified. Though I knew that as soon as he left, this peaceful feeling was going to go with him.

"But I'm always wallowing." I frowned. "All I can do is wait around for him, soaking in my own misery."

He smiled again. "Of course it would seem that way to you. But really, Bella, it's no big deal. You are no burden to anyone, especially not in this house."

Slightly calmed, I allowed this. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'm dumping all of my troubles on you. It really must wear on you to hear me-"

Jasper's face abruptly changed; it shocked me. His usually calm face twisted into something like…I'm not sure what to call it. Exasperation?

"Bella," he said, his voice intense, "You really have to stop that kind of talk."

I silenced myself, slightly shocked. Quiet Jasper reprimanding me?

He shook his head. "I apologize for my abruptness," he grinned slightly, "but really. It's absurd. _You are_ _one of us!" _He shook his head again, letting his blonde hair flip out of its perfect smoothness. I blushed.

"Urgh, I know," I growled, frustrated. "I think I'll just shut up now."

He grinned. "No, it's all right. You are quite amusing when you talk." I scowled at him, and he laughed, his baritone voice carrying lightly in the night.

He quieted. I followed his gaze; he was watching the sun, barely a sliver now over the horizon, casting its last radient glows over the land.

"La notte è il sole della mia vita," he whispered, so quietly I thought I'd imagined him saying it.

"Excuse me?" I said, just in case. He smiled slightly, a mere twitch of his smooth lips.

"It's Italian for 'The night is the sun of my life'," he explained. "It's one of the Volteri's favorite sayings, I suppose. It's fitting for our kind."

I listened quietly, in rapture of the ancient expression on his marble face.

"What it means is that the night is the only time we really have to ourselves. As vampires, I mean, and not vampires and humans. So really, nighttime is _our_ time, in a way. " He frowned slightly.

"And I have attuned senses, being able to see from far away, and still it would be clear as day. I can even see in the pitch black night. And yet, it all seems so far away." His brow furrowed even more. "Everything I see is clear, but it still feels like I can't see it at all. Like it's too _human_ for my eyes. Like I'm looking at this from a distance, even though it's right in front of my face."

I stared in shock. This wasn't something that had been shared with me.

"Is it just you, Jasper?" I whispered. "Or for everyone?"

He shrugged helplessly. "I'm not so sure. I can fee emotions, but this feeling is hard to distinguish. I know… I know Edward fells it, to some degrees, when…" he trailed off, and his eyes flickered to my face, as if he'd said something he shouldn't have. My heart spluttered a bit, anxious.

"When…?" I repeated, my voice raising an octave. Did it have something to do with me?

He pursed his lips. "Are you sure you want to know? I probably shouldn't have said that."

My eyes tightened slightly. "Yes, of course I want to know."

"All right, well, he feels the same way, _to some extent, _when he looks at…you." He winced slightly, waiting for my reaction.

I tried to stay calm, but I felt the panic coming slowly. "Because I'm human?" I asked evenly, carefully averting my eyes.

He sighed. "Yes. As much as he wants to keep you human, he is very torn occasionally when he sees you do something, like, I'm not sure exactly, eat. Or sleeping, that does bother him. But," he hurried along, "it's not your fault at all, and that's not the only reason he now wants you to become one of us." He smiled, and I felt a wave of unexpected calm wash over me. I knew that was Jasper's doing, but I went along with it.

"And you know that he would do anything for you, Bella. You'll become one of us soon enough, and then you won't have to worry about him feeling that. It's trivial and not something you should worry yourself over."

I sighed, realizing suddenly how late it was. I yawned involuntarily. He assessed this.

"I'm sorry," he apologized ruefully, "I'm keeping you up, aren't I?"

I smiled. "That's all right. I'm glad I understand hoe he feels. And how you feel. It's good to know."

He smiled back. "Why don't you go get some sleep, it's getting late."

I got up from the wicker chair, and carefully stretched my joints.

"Godnight, Jasper."

"Goodnight, Bella. I'll be down here if you need me."

* * *

Later, when I was in my bed, I realized that this was a night that Edward wasn't here to sing me to sleep. It made me very sad, and I fell asleep with my hand around my middle.

**Okay, thank you for reading. PLease PLease review** :)


	5. Acquaintances and Thoughts

**Heyyy!! Exams are almost over, so I'll be able to update a lot more now! Thanks for waiting, here's the new chapter of prelude to eternity :) Please review, please please!!**

**Get away**

**You take the breath right out of me **

**You left a hole where my heart should be**

**You gotta fight just to make it through**

'**Cause I will be the death of you**

**-Breath, by Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

_**Edward POV-**_

"Jane will see you now," the human female informed my family. I nodded, barely hearing her. My body felt anesthetized, and for some reason that was beyond my comprehension, I was feeling sick. Sick to my stomach. Jane was never really a problem, but this time was different. Eerily different. It made me extremely on edge.

Alice tugged my arm. "C'mon, Edward," she muttered. I sighed, and stood up slowly, for me. Carlisle shot me several concerned looks as we stepped into the corridor, walking to Jane's office, but I pretended I couldn't see it.

I really wished Jasper was here now. I really did. Because then he could feel emotions, the emotions of the guards that walked us down, the feelings of Jane, when we saw her. Me, I could read minds, of course, but it doesn't come with a lie detector. It's easy to control and muster your own thoughts. So I was feeling quite vulnerable as the guard knocked on the tall, wooden door once.

"Come in," a high soprano voice responded, and we stepped inside. I wasn't quite sure to expect, since none of us but Carlisle had seen the inside of her office, but I was prepared for the worst.

Instead, my eyes were met with an appallingly normal room. Her large, u-shaped mahogany desk was mostly occupied with worn papers and many thick, archaic-looking volumes. There were clean shelves lining her walls, with many supplies like pens, papers, and ink. The only thing that I could find that was out of the ordinary was a large, yellowing map hung on the wall behind her desk. It looked early 1600's at least, from the odd markings and unfamiliar tongue. Probably an early explorer's field guide.

My eyes finally rested on the small woman in front of me. It was always hard to think of her was that, with her small, childlike frame and a round, wide-eyes face. Her face was set into a composed, but seemingly strained smile. My eyes tightened slightly, reflexively.

"Carlisle," she murmured. "Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice. Welcome to Italy." She smiled again. "I hope your traveling went well." To me, it sounded like she couldn't care less.

"Thank you for your regards, Jane," Carlisle spoke up. "All went well. And you?"

"Wonderful," she assured him. She gestured to the chairs behind us. "Please, sit down."

Unfortunately, I realized that I was the only one standing- everyone else had already sat down. Hurriedly, I pulled up a chair and sat down, embarrassed. When I looked up, I noticed that Jane's blood-ridden eyes were staring at me with a strange expression- skepticism, maybe? It was a very careful, controlled emotion- it smoldered beneath her calm exterior. I held her gaze, and though I tried to stay calm as well, the sick feeling returned.

"Edward." She said my name calmly-it wasn't a question.

"Yes, Jane?"

She considered me for another minute, and I could almost taste the tension that radiated from my family. I could feel their anxious stares boring into the back of my head, but I ignored them and the warning's inside their heads.

She smiled a faintly smug smile. "How is Bella?" she asked me quietly.

This caught me off guard, and my teeth clenched audibly. It took me a minute to answer.

"She's fine," I muttered through my teeth. "Thank you for asking."

She nodded, smirking so very slightly I might have been imagining it. She turned back to Carlisle, and I exhaled quietly, unclenching my teeth.

"So I'm sure you have a few questions of why we brought you out here," she started, her voice pleasant, but as always there was a dangerous tone to it. "Well, I'm about to explain in a minute, but I do wish that Aro was here to help me explain." She sighed. "Well, I'll have to do without him."

"We wanted to have a little…organization for all of your kind. You know, the non-drinkers." We all knew what she meant by that- vegetarians. "So we've invited as many others as we can, and I'm sure that you know some of them." She smiled, enjoying some private joke. I suddenly realized who that included.

"Tanya's clan?" Carlisle asked, his voice a bit grim. I clenched my fists again, and I could feel my family's eyes flicker to me very quickly.

She smiled again. "Why yes, them too. I believe you are aquatinted."

_More than acquainted_, I thought sarcastically. Jane was speaking again, but I wasn't listening. All I could think about was that tall, strawberry blonde female that I would soon see once again.

* * *

**_Bella POV-_**

Descending the stairs, I realized how very hungry I was. I guess the strain had distracted me from my human needs.

As if I had called him, Jasper was at the foot of the stairs, car keys in his hands.

"Hello, Bella. I just realized that we have no food for you here." He smiled apologetically. "Would you like to go shopping with me? I don't have any idea of what your preference is."

I smiled gratefully. "Yeah, that sounds good."

At the store, I grabbed a packet of herbal tea, tossing it into my cart. Jasper followed me around silently, helping me occasionally with heavier things, sometimes commenting on what I was getting.

"Tea?" he murmured, picking up the packet. "I think, though I'm not sure, that I used to drink this."

I nodded. "I'm not surprised. You seem like a tea kind of guy." He looked at me oddly, and then laughed.

"Oh really," he chuckled. I laughed with him.

"In a good way," I reassured him. He handed me the tea, smiling quietly.

"Mm." He stared at the shelves, thinking. He spoke up after a second. "I wonder what they're doing now."

I didn't have to ask what he meant. "Well, they're seeing Jane right now, and Aro will be with them soon. They're just talking right now, organizing the meeing."

I was about to walk away and go get some cereal when I realized what I had said, not even realizing what was coming out of my mouth. I froze, and the tea slipped out of my finger's hitting the floor with a dead thud.

Jasper's eyes were wide, meeting mine with disbelief. "Are you… I mean… did you…?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea…I mean… I didn't even think of saying that. It just came out of my mouth! That's so…"

"Weird," Jasper finished my sentence. He frowned, and shook his head. "Well, I'm sure it's nothing," he said, in a half-hearted attempt to brush it off. "Let's, um, get some more food."

On the way home, I was silent, immersed in my thoughts, and I could imagine that Jasper had the same train of thoughts as I did.

What happened back there? It was like I could know subconsciously, exactly what they were doing. It was so beyond my comprehension, and it frightened me. There was obviously something very wrong with me

* * *

**Please review, thanks for reading!!**

* * *


End file.
